


PTSD

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, Character Death Fix, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove survived hell and back--he was abused, possessed, forced to kill people...and some of those people were almost his little sister, and another innocent little kid. Now though, he's back, and better than ever before (read: traumatized but trying not to show it). Steve Harrington is trying to help.Oneshot/drabble





	PTSD

Billy Hargrove had come back. No one really thought he would've, but all of a sudden he was just there again. Steve Harrington didn't know what happened that much. It had been a blur. But he had to admit though, he was glad he was back. He had noticed some changes with him too--some of them good, yeah, like the fact that he was a little less mean, a little less angry. Some of them weren't good. 

"Hey," he said. "I think you have PTSD."

Billy looked up and grinned a little. "Yeah, I have PTSD." he said. There were bags under his eyes. "Proficient Talent for Sucking Dick."

Oh my god, that obviously wasn't what Steve meant. "I think we also need to talk about your use of sarcasm as a coping mechanism."

"But okay, Steve, consider this-- I don’t think you understand how clever what I just said was."

Maybe that was true, just a little bit true, but what Steve said was more important. 


End file.
